This invention relates to structural systems and elements for use in the construction of such systems.
The invention is particularly concerned with the provision of structures which may be advantageously for use in horticulture or the like making use of recycled materials, especially recycled plastics which can be used in the manufacture of the elements from which the structures are made, although it is not restricted to the use of such recycled materials and first use materials, such as suitable plastics, or metals may be used. In certain uses, such as horticulture, clear plastics may be of utility.
It is an object of the invention to provide elements for use in the construction of structural systems which can be assembled from a small range of simple components, without skilled labour to provide a wide range of such structures.
According to one aspect of the invention, a set of elements for use in the construction of a structural system comprises two or more plank members which have hollows or voids in at least part thereof, and each open towards a respective end of the plank, and one or more connector members each comprising a body and a plurality of projections, each connector having at least one projection located to enter into a respective hollow or void of at each of at least two plank members, to connect said plank members.
The plank members each preferably comprise a plastics extrusion of uniform cross-section throughout the length of each plank member, and this may comprise a hollow rectangular section, subdivided by partitions or dividing walls into for example longitudinally extending compartments which form the hollows or voids which are open at each end of the plank member to receive projections of one or more connector members. The form of extrusion allows the plank member to be relatively light in weight, whilst the subdividing partitions or walls strengthen the plank member against compression exerted in the direction of the dividing walls.
The connector member or members may each comprise a hollow or solid plastics body providing a stem, and formed with at least two arrays of projections for insertion into the open ends of the longitudinal compartments of two different plank members, so as to join the plank members together.
Connector members may be provided in each of a range of forms for effecting different types of connection. For connection of two plank members in an end-to-end straight line arrangement, the projections are preferably aligned on opposite sides of a square or rectangular stem. For connection of two plank members at right angles, to form a corner, the projections are set at mutual right angles, on adjacent sides of a square or rectangular stem. On the other hand, the stem may be formed as a curved member with end faces formed which are at right angles to each other, and carrying the projections.
In further embodiments of connector member, the connector may provide a xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 connection for three plank members. In addition, provision may be made for connections at angles other than right angles, such as 60 or 120 degrees. A modification of the connector comprising a stem with only one set of projections may be provided as a trim to xe2x80x98finishxe2x80x99 an exposed end of a plank member.
Plank members may be connected vertically by means of rods which pass through apertures in the projections. These apertures may be in the form of closed holes, but for ease of manufacture, are preferably slots which open to one edge of the projections.
From another aspect, the invention provides a structural system constructed from a set of elements according to the first aspect of the invention. Such horticultural structures may include for example a raised bed, or a sand pit wherein a single tier of plank members is secured together to form a low wall around a specified area, using both right angle (corner) connectors and straight-line connectors. The volume may then be filled with a soil/loam/humus/compost material or mixture to form a raised bed, or sand to form a sand pit.
A structure of two or three superimposed tiers of plank members may be used as a pet run, to define an area in which a pet animal may be exercised, from rodents to small dogs. The height and extent of the enclosure will generally be related to the species involved.
A simple high walled structure including for example up to ten or more tiers of plank members may be provided as a bin for collection and storage of garden or other rubbish, whilst a complex structure comprising a plurality of interconnected compartments of similar height to the bin may be designed as a compost installation. Such a compost installation may comprise for example three compartments, one or collection of current organic garden refuse, a second for compacting and maturing compost collected from a previous period, and a third for extraction of matured compost for use.
A single tier structure may also be used as the basis for a cloche, in combination with a glass or clear plastics cover.